


Stereo Love

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky yearns for Hutch's love.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Stereo Love

Available on The Wayback Machine Internet Video Archive: [Stereo Love](https://archive.org/details/stereolove_202001)

Also available on Google Drive: [Stereo Love](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15OoJ3EitTVKiMSp8YUM1vuhiiiJ3Revu/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Created to the SHarecon 2019 Vid Show.


End file.
